


Start of Time

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, i'm just so happy okay?, just a little angst though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1477417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel tries to tell Sam that Gabriel is still alive, but is interrupted when the man of the hour makes a surprise appearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start of Time

**Author's Note:**

> So who else was excited to see Gabriel back on Supernatural? Eh? EH? I was. Anyways, I was waiting to see fics about Sam and Gabriel being reunited, but alas, there was nothing. So I wrote this. Be warned... I wrote this late at night, while I was tired, and I didn't really proofread it.... So it might be riddled with grammatical errors. ENJOY!! BTW- the title is a song by Gabrielle Aplin, which you all should deffo check out.

“Sam, there’s something I need to tell you.”

Sam’s hand hovered over the Impala’s door handle. He turned to look back at Castiel.

“What happened while I was with Metatron. I didn’t tell you everything,” Castiel said. Sam tried to read his expression, but as always, the angel was a blank slate.

“What else happened?” Sam asked. 

Cas paused, and glanced over at the driver’s side window, where Dean was waiting for Sam to get inside the car. Castiel sighed, and placed his hand on Sam’s shoulder. A nanosecond later, they were inside Castiel’s motel room.

Sam staggered for a second, regaining his balance. “A little warning next time?” he asked, shaking his head a little. He looked around the room. “Why did you bring me here?”

“I thought it would be better to tell you away from Dean,” Castiel explained. “I’m not sure how he would react.”

“Cas, what the hell is going on?” Sam asked. There was a slight fluttering behind him, and the air changed around him, almost like it had become charged. He turned around.

Sam inhaled sharply. Gabriel was standing next to the bed. 

“Hey, kiddo. Miss me?” Gabriel said, a smirk playing on his lips.

Sam looked from Gabriel to Castiel. “That is what I was going to tell you, Sam,” Castiel explained. “Gabriel isn’t dead. I had hoped I could have prepared you before he showed up.” He threw a glare at Gabriel, who just shrugged.

“You’re… You’re not dead?” Sam asked, looking back at Gabriel. “How? How is that possible? Lucifer killed you.”

Gabriel shrugged again. “Like I told pretty boy angel here, you can’t trick the Trickster. I laid low for a while, went back into porn, did a few commercials.”

There was a moment of calm before Sam advanced on Gabriel, punching him in the face. This caused Gabriel to barely flinch, but Sam groaned in pain as his hand throbbed. “You’re such a douche! How could you not tell us? Tell me? Do you know what I went through after you died? I thought you were dead, Gabriel!” Sam yelled, cradling his injured hand with his other one. 

Gabriel shook his head a little. “Okay, obviously there’s a lot that we need to talk about, so,” he turned to Castiel, “if you’ll excuse us, bro, I’m gonna take Sam for a bit.” He snapped his fingers, and suddenly he and Sam were in a completely different room. It was still a hotel room, just a little nicer than the previous one they were just in.

“Sam, please, have a seat, you look like you’re about to keel over,” Gabriel said. 

“I don’t want to sit down, I want you to explain why you did this!” Sam shouted. Gabriel rolled his eyes, and pushed Sam into a plush chair.

“How’s your hand?” Gabriel asked, a look of genuine concern passing over his face. Sam glared at him, but then looked down at his hand, which had begun to turn a dark purple. “You Winchesters, I swear. I didn’t peg you for the ‘shoot first ask question later’ type. I thought that was more Dean’s thing.” He reached out and gently touched Sam’s hand and healed it. 

Sam flexed his fingers a little before looking back at Gabriel. “You still owe me an explanation,” he said.

Gabriel sighed. “I had to leave, Sam. Even if I had stayed and helped you defeat Lucifer and Michael, I still would’ve had half of heaven after me. I mean, you know what happened with Raphael and Cas. Things would’ve ended up worse than they already were.”

“You could’ve at least told me you were alive. Given me some kind of sign,” Sam said.

“That defeats the purpose of disappearing, Sasquatch,” Gabriel said.

Sam looked down. “I missed you,” he said quietly. Gabriel gently lifted Sam’s chin. Sam looked at his eyes. They looked the same, like sunlight shining through a glass of honey whiskey. 

Sam leaned closer to Gabriel, bring their lips together. Gabriel was a bit surprised at first, but quickly relaxed into Sam’s touch. It was like nothing changed. It felt like it did four years ago, before Lucifer happened, before the almost apocalypse. In this moment, Sam felt safe again, and every worry on his mind, from Gadreel to Metatron, where gone.

Sam finally pulled away, and rested his forehead against Gabriel’s, his eyes still closed. He sighed contently. “Please don’t leave again,” he breathed out. Gabriel let out a breathy laugh, and kissed Sam again softly.

“I won’t, Sam. I promise.”


End file.
